A Love from Revenge
by bluetitan29
Summary: Yuta was brokenhearted and blames Ayu for it. But he didn't know what will happen when he returns and let Ayu pay, he found out that she's the one who can mend his heart...
1. Revenge is what I want

**This is my first Ultra Maniac fan fic so tell me what you think okay?!**

**My other fan fics are CCS!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac… I only have drawings though…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Love from Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**Revenge is what I want**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**5 years ago…**

"I love you Nina" Yuta said lowering his head so that Nina won't see his face.

Nina was astounded. He liked Ayu right? But why is he confessing his love on her?

"Yuta, I'm…"

"What is it Nina?"

"I'm… sorry Yuta"

The words that came from the maiden's mouth broke the man's heart into million pieces.

"Yuta…"

"I'm fine Nina. Besides I know we're just friends." He smiled at her weakly.

He left.

He never showed up again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Present time…**

"Nina! Hurry up! Tsujai's waiting for you!" Ayu said as she screamed at her friend.

"I'm coming!" Nina said as she rushed down stairs.

"Bye Ayu!" Nina said as she bid her friend goodbye.

Ayu went outside the veranda. She stared at the dark sky brightened by the moonlight.

She didn't notice that a pair of green, emerald eyes where scanning her.

He scanned every bit of Ayu's curves.

He didn't care for her. He did once, but she set him up. Hurting him a million times. She needs to pay.

Just then a car stopped in front of the house. Out came a tall, handsome man.

Kaji.

He wanted to kill him. All of them. They hurt him. Especially the beautiful brunette.

_Flashback_

"Don't worry Yuta! She won't dump you!" Ayu said as she encourage the blonde dude.

"Really?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah! Now go!" Ayu said cheering him up.

Everything's gonna be fine.

…

"I'm sorry Yuta…"

"I'm sorry Yuta…"

She set me up. This is what she wanted it to be…

_End of flashback_

Kaji entered the house. He saw the brunette beauty leave the veranda. He lose sight of her for a while.

He left the tree he was hiding at. He went to a small restaurant.

As he entered, he saw someone familiar to him, but he ignored her.

"Yuta Kirishima, the hot playboy of Shuei, is that you?" asked Sonomi, one of the wannabe friends of Ayu.

"Yeah, Sonomi, you remember me." Yuta said as he drank the beer he ordered.

"You changed a lot! Well, it's somewhat like you have a darker aura." Sonomi praised him.

Yuta did change. He dyed his hair darker. He's more mature than ever. And all he feels is hatred. He's not the happy-go-lucky dude they met. He changed.

**A few hours had passed…**

"Yuta are you alone? I'm alone too." Sonomi said as she winked at him.

"I don't need you Sonomi! I want to be alone." Yuta said.

He looked sharply at Sonomi, making her scared and uncomfortable. He drank his beer again.

"Bye…Yuta" she said with a little quiver on her voice.

Sonomi went away when Yuta saw a brunette entering the restaurant.

"She's here."

"She's alone. Where is her bullshit boyfriend, Kaji?" he asked himself.

He looked at his watch. It's been two and a half hours since he's in the restaurant.

How time flies.

Ayu sat two seats away from him. She didn't notice her.

"I think this is the perfect time for my revenge…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So what do you think guys?**

**Please review okay! (don't worry, I'll take your criticisms openly!)**

**Thank you everyone!!!**

**Signing out!!! lol **


	2. You set me up

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Okay, I started having mix-ups here! I found this fic complicated… haha… my other fan fics where also complicated…(well, the reviewers say so!)**

**Note: The next few chapters are all about their past. Just to make it quite understandable!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac… I'm just a fan…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Love from Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

**You set me up**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**What really happened to Yuta?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was the last day of classes. At last, another school year had passed.

"Hey, Ayu! You told me you'll help me!" Yuta said as he ran towards Ayu.

"Oh Yeah! I totally forgot! Let's go to the school yard." Ayu said as she pulled Yuta by the hand.

Ayu sat at the green grass. Yuta sat next to her.

"So what's your plan?" Yuta asked the thinking brunette.

"Well, Kaji and I are planning to go to the movies so I cannot come with Nina." Ayu explained.

"So, when should I say it?" Yuta asked sarcastically.

"Well tell her that you will walk her home, and then tell her what you feel! It's that simple Yuta!" Ayu said boastfully.

Yuta started to think. He smiled and hugged Ayu.

"Ayu you're a genius!" Yuta blurted out.

"It's because I helped you, you moron!" Ayu said as she giggled and walked away.

Yuta smiled.

"Everything will work out." Yuta said as he sigh a relief.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The students of Shuei High where now free. Summer vacation again. The students where excited, but not excited as Yuta.

"Don't worry Yuta! She won't dump you!" Ayu said as she fixes the blonde's collar.

"Really?" Yuta asked nervously.

"Yeah! Now go!" Ayu said as she push him away, telling him to go to Nina.

"Everything's gonna be fine"

Yuta started to look for Nina. He saw her waiting for someone.

"Hey Nina! Can you walk home with me?" Yuta asked her.

"Yuta, I'm waiting for someone." Nina said as she looked through the crowd, looking for the person she's waiting for.

"Nina, Ayu's on a date!" Yuta told her.

"It's not Ayu I'm looking for! Besides, aren't you jealous?"

"Nina, let's talk"

Without any hesitation, Yuta pulled Nina by the arm.

"Yuta, make it quick okay?" Nina said a bit frustrated.

…

Yuta was thinking attentively.

…

"Yuta, you're wasting my time"

…

"Just tell it Yuta" he heard Ayu's voice within him.

…

"Yuta!"

"I love you Nina…."

Nina was astounded. He said what? She doesn't want to hear it anymore.

"Yuta, I'm…"

"What is it Nina?"

"I'm sorry Yuta. Tsujai's the one I love. I'm really…"

"It's okay Nina, we're just friends." Yuta said as he walked away from her.

It hurt him… a lot.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yuta walked when he saw Ayu standing outside the gate, waiting for someone.

"Hey Ayu… what are you doing there?" Yuta asked her.

"Well, Kaji wasn't feeling well so we where cancelled. I was bored so I decided to wait here for you." Ayu explained.

"So, what happened?" Ayu asked her friend.

"She, she dumped me… she chose Tsujai over me" Yuta said, very depressed.

"What? Wait… that's not right! No, no, I thought she… wait… she made a mistake." Ayu said, tears where threatening to fall.

"Ayu, I'm fine… she said it loud and clear… I better go home. Sorry, I can't walk you home… I have this bad thing going on when I'm depressed." Yuta said as he walked away.

"Yuta… I didn't know… she didn't told me that…" Ayu trying to explain it.

"I'm fine Ayu-chan" Yuta said as he waved his hand at her. He gave her a fake smile.

Ayu was left there… astounded…

Nina hid a secret from her. She didn't tell her that she loves Tsujai…

"It's all my fault…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay! Please review!**

**Hope you understand this chapter! hahah…**

**Thanks a lot! lol **

**Signing out!**


	3. I'm leaving

**So far so good! Again, thanks to all the reviewers!!! You rock my world!!!**

**Here it goes…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Love from Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm leaving**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ring… ring… ring…

Ayu's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ayu, this is Yuta's mom. Did he come to your place?" Yuta's mom asked, her tone a bit worried.

"He didn't… the last time I saw him was yesterday at dismissal time." Ayu explained.

"He didn't come home…"

Ayu was shocked. Yuta didn't come home?

She was so shocked that she hung up. She ran upstairs and hurriedly changed clothes.

She was going to look for him.

"Yuta Kirishima… when I find you, you're so dead!!!" Ayu kid around trying to uplift her spirit.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yuta walked. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care.

He looked around and found himself in the middle of an unknown crowd.

He looked around when he saw a familiar face.

Nina.

She was with Tsujai, having dinner together. They where laughing and having fun.

Yuta was mad. He hated them. No one cared…

Someone cared… Ayu…

He walked away. He doesn't want to see them together. He wasn't focused. He can't even feel a thing. He was numb.

He started hearing Ayu's voice.

"See Nina what you've done to me!" Yuta said in anger.

He can still hear her. He stopped walking. He looked around and saw Ayu in the crowd. She was dirty and tired and bloody. She has scratches in her body.

"Ayu! Ayu! Ayu I'm here!" Yuta screamed waving his hand.

She can't see him. She was crying. The last thing she saw was a blonde guy coming to her when she passed out. She didn't saw his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ayu, Ayu, Ayu are you okay?" Yuta asked trying to wake Ayu up.

She woke up. When she saw him, she was shocked. She hugged him tightly.

"Yuta! Where the heck where you?! What are you up to?!" Ayu said asking her best friend.

"I better just be far away from you…" Yuta said frowning.

Ayu began crying. Why does he have to avoid her?

"The girl you like is Nina, not me! So why avoid me?!" Ayu said tears kept on falling.

"I don't know Ayu…. I don't know…." was his silent reply.

Ayu cried even more. She didn't know why he's acting this way. She glared at him.

He looked at Ayu. He pulled her forcefully and kissed her full on the lips. Ayu was shocked.

She was trying to break free, but she can't. He was playing with her tongue.

He started kissing her neck, but before anything else happen, she gained strength and she pushed Yuta away from her.

Yuta looked at her in the eye. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

Ayu didn't hear it. She run away from him. What the hell is he thinking?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She woke up early. Well… she didn't even sleep. She was too worried about Yuta.

She get dressed and she skipped eating her breakfast. She lost her appetite.

She walked through school alone. She knew it was way early that Nina is still asleep. She can't focus. All she thinks about is Yuta.

First period had already passed and still, Ayu still didn't talk. Kaji was worried he come up to her to check her if she's fine.

"Ayu, are you alright?" Kaji asked, showing her that he's concern.

"I'm fine…"

Actually, Ayu isn't a good liar at all. It was obvious that she's lying.

Kaji was about to ask another question when Mr. Mikami burst into the room.

"Class, I just receive a message that Yuta Kirishima is dropping. His parents are going to abroad so they decided to let their son come with them."

There where different reactions.

The boys where happy, because at last the girls will stop drooling over Yuta and the girls can finally notice them.

The girls where disappointed because one of the three hot guys of Shuei is dropping. (meaning, Yuta, Kaji and Tsujai)

The class where noisy, except Ayu. She already knows this. She was prepared for it.

Nina was silent. She didn't care, at all. She was numb. She's selfish that she only cared for herself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well guys, what do you think? If it's a bit jerky… well I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!**

**Guys please review okay!**

**Signing out!!! lol **


	4. My revenge

**Okay! As I've said the few chapters will be a flashback. But I was excited so I skip the others. Well, this chapter is already at present time okay?! Hope it won't confuse you.**

**Before I get onto the story, I would like to tell you that this part is slightly lime-ish, I just wrote it according to what the story was about. However, if anyone of you are yet too innocent to read this kind of work, I suggest you skip this chapter. Thank you!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac period!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Love from Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

**My Revenge**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He followed her on her way home. He tried to make a distance so that she won't notice.

She's too beautiful. If not for revenge, I will choose her more than Nina. How stupid of me to notice that. I have known her a long time. She's a hell of a lot gorgeous than Nina. But as attractive as she is, revenge is revenge. The time has come for me to act. I have waited for this vengeance. As long as this revenge isn't sought, my heart will never rest in peace.

The woman entered the huge house.

The entire house was pitch-black except for the room at the top floor. The room had its own veranda. A tall petite form could be seen from afar.

She was looking at the moon. Her silk night gown swayed with the wind, making her curves visible to a pair of emerald eyes watching her without her knowing.

The woman gazed at the night sky for several minutes. A few moments later, she went back to her room and switched off the lights.

The man waited an hour before climbing the woman's veranda.

With much effort, he made it through the top. He turned on the door knob slowly. He grinned. He didn't know that she is careless enough to leave the door unlock. The door creak open and he proceeded to her room.

He could see every inch and curve of the beauty in bed. His eyes scanned in ecstasy. He sat beside her and touched her face. Her skin was spotless.

Ayu was so sound asleep that she has no idea what was happening. She didn't even realize that her hands where tied to the bed post.

She felt uncomfortable. It was so hard to breathe. Something was pressing on her lips. She tried to move her body but no avail. Her lips were pressured and hurt. She immediately opened her eyes and saw someone on top of her.

It was really dark. She couldn't see a single thing. Only the man's eyes can be seen. But she felt his skin on hers.

His lips where pressing on hers… he's kissing her. Her lips where painful and she was almost out of breath. She tried to move her head to break the kiss.

He was too strong. Her small petite body was no match for his well-built body. She struggled hardly but found her arms tightly tied on her bed post. Tears formed and slowly fell on her face. Fear was growing rapidly.

By that time, he backed away. But his body was still on top of her. She could see his eyes that shone in the moonlight. It burned with anger. The man looked at her lips, red puffy and swollen because of the bruising kiss.

"Please… take anything that you want…" Ayu pleaded in between sobs.

"I don't want anything, there's only thing I want from you." The man said in a deep voice.

"W-What do you want?" Ayu asked, trying to summon all her courage that was left. She shuttered when she saw him looking at the rise and fall of her chest. He gave her another quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was terrified.

"Please… I'm keeping my purity for twenty-one years… let…let me go" she said, trying to plead sympathy.

"I won't let you go until I don't get what I came here for"

He grabbed her night gown and tore it off. Ayu screamed in horror while struggling hard.

She was terrified. He kissed her again. He kissed her EVERYWHERE.

He started getting lower into her. She could feel every inch of him. She started biting her lip to prevent moans from coming out.

"Why won't you moan and say how good it feels, you're still a virgin, you're just scared to do it. But now you'll feel how good it is!" The man said to her.

"Don't… Nina!!! Help…" He bent forwards and closed her mouth. Her eyes where full of tears.

"There's no use of calling that bitch. I know you're alone" Only then that she found out that the man knew she's alone.

He reached a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it in her mouth.

"That will shut you up…"

She didn't give up. She didn't want him to take her. She kicked her legs, but the man just sat there, taking of his shirt and discarding it on the floor.

"Don't even try it!" he said.

Ayu kicked her legs again, but he pressed her down. She can no longer move.

She kept on struggling, but then she grew weaker. He overtook her. Her eyes where a river of tears, but he just won't give a damn mercy.

"It's just for revenge… and lust…" He said to her.

Tears fall from her eyes as she looked at the satin white sheets covered with blood.

She was too weak. Pain was everywhere. She leaned on the wall, hugging her knees.

Memories of her rape came flashing back. He just left her there, weak and no longer pure. She cried once more.

She kept on asking herself. What sin did she commit to receive such a punishment? She started losing hope. She doesn't know what will happen to her future after this. What will Kaji feel after she confesses it? She can not keep this secret for a lifetime.

But most of all, she can't believe that she was raped for vengeance. She hates herself.

She wanted the whole world to swallow her up. Her tears kept on falling. The stupid incident that took her virginity away was stuck on her mind.

Before the man left, he held her in a tight embrace and kissed her. She was too weak to refuse.

Nina went home from vacation with Tsujai. She noticed the changes in her best friend's attitude.

Ayu became a sad, frowning girl. She's not the jolly old Ayu they know.

Nina thought, Kaji and her can't have a serious fight would they? They trust and love each other so much.

It was impossible to happen. Their relationship was already seven years and still on going.

Nina saw Ayu sitting at the garden silently. Her friend was sad and frowning. They have known each other for 10 years, she's not like this.

Nina was worried. She sat beside Ayu.

"Ayu… is there something wrong?" Nina asked her. Ayu was shocked, but she didn't look at Nina.

"I'm fine… nothing… nothing's wrong."

Nina looked at her sharply. Ayu can't lie on her. She's not as good as Nina when it comes on lying.

"Don't lie to me Ayu. You're not like this. I'm your best friend. Tell me what's wrong."

Ayu can no longer control her emotions. Tears formed in her eyes. "Ayu, tell me what's wrong. Tell Nina what's bothering you" She hugged Ayu in a loving embrace. She knew that there was a deep sorrow in her heart.

"Did you fight with Kaji?" Nina asked.

Ayu shook her head. Droplets became a river of tears. Her sob become cries. Nina turned sad.

Still crying, Ayu looked at Nina. She knew he couldn't hide it much longer, not from Nina. She was the one who she considers as family.

"Nina… I'm not the same Ayu you know. I don't know what lies ahead of me. Nina…. I'm… I'm… I'm not a virgin anymore." she cried.

Nina was shock. She hugged her friend tightly. She has suffered too much pain. A pain a girl like her don't deserve…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS!!! I made a lot of mistakes in the first two chapters. I really appreciate your support!!! Arigatou!!! **

**Please review guys!!! I need an inspiration to pursue me to finish this fic!!! Hahah…**

**I'm looking forward to it okay?!**

**Thanks guys!!!**

**Signing out! lol **


End file.
